Bitwa w Labiryncie
"Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy: Bitwa w Labiryncie" - to czwarty i przedostatni tom kultowej serii Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy autorstwa Ricka Riordana. W USA została wydana 6 maja 2008 roku, a w Polsce 22 września 2010 roku. Fabuła Percy Jackson nie spodziewa się niczego dobrego po dniu otwartym w nowej szkole, ale kiedy pojawia się jego tajemnicza znajoma śmiertelniczka oraz demoniczne cheerleaderki, sytuacja staje się po prostu dramatyczna. Czas ucieka, a wojna między Olimpijczykami a straszliwym królem tytanów, Kronosem zbliża się nieuchronnie. Zagrożony Obóz Herosów z każdą minutą coraz mniej przypomina bezpieczną przystań, ponieważ armia Kronosa szykuje się do ataku, na jego dotąd niedostępne granice. Żeby powstrzymać inwazję, Percy i jego przyjaciele muszą wyruszyć na wyprawę przez Labirynt - ogromną podziemną krainę, gdzie za każdym zakrętem czają się potwory i zdumiewające niespodzianki. Po drodze Percy musi zmierzyć się z potężnymi wrogami, dowie się prawdy o zaginionym bogu Panie i stanie twarzą w twarz z najstraszliwszym sekretem króla tytanów Kronosa. Ostateczna wojna zaczyna się... od bitwy w Labiryncie. Przepowiednia W książce Annabeth Chase zanim wyruszyła do Labiryntu na misję odnalezienia Dedala otrzymała swoją pierwszą przepowiednię: Zagłębisz się w tuneli mroki nieskończonych, '' ''Pojawi się tam zmarły, zdrajca, zagubiony, Z ręki króla upiorów padniesz lub powstaniesz, Oto Ateny dziecka ostatnie zadanie, Ostatni dech herosa jest zagłady porą, Losy gorsze od śmierci miłość ci odbiorą. Wyjaśnienie przepowiedni # Annabeth, Grover, Percy i Tyson weszli do nieprzerwanie rozszerzającego się Labiryntu. # W Labiryncie bohaterowie natknęli się na ducha Minosa; Ethana Nakamura, który zdradził Obóz Herosów oraz zaginionego boga dzikiej przyrody Pana. # Gdyby nie pomoc syna Hadesa, Nica di Angelo zarówno bohaterów jak i Obóz Herosów spotkałaby zguba. # Wymienionym dzieckiem Ateny był Dedal, który po Bitwie o Labirynt dobrowolnie poświęcił się, aby zniszczyć cały Labirynt i jednocześnie ochronić obozowiczów przed kolejnymi atakami Kronosa z niego. # Labirynt został zniszczony wraz z ostatnim tchnieniem Dedala, ponieważ był on połączony z energią życiową swojego stwórcy, a wszystkich którzy znajdowali się w tamtym momencie w Labiryncie spotkała zagłada. # Annabeth zobaczyła jak Luke oddał swoje ciało Kronosowi i został żywicielem króla Tytanów co było dla niej, jak sama stwierdziła, gorsze niż, gdyby zobaczyła jego śmierć. Lista rozdziałów # Bitwa z drużyną cheerladerek # Podziemie robi mi kawał telefoniczny # Podchody ze skorpionami # Annabeth łamie zasady # Nico kupuje hamburgery dla umarłych # Spotkanie z bogiem o dwóch twarzach # Tyson prowadzi ucieczkę z więzienia # Wizyta na demonicznym ranczu # Zbieram gnój # Śmiertelny teleturniej # Dokonuję samozapłonu # Wieczne wakacje # Wynajmujemy nowego przewodnika # Brat wyzywa mnie na pojedynek na śmierć i życie # Kradniemy używane skrzydła # Otwieram trumnę # Zaginiony bóg mówi # Grover wywołuje popłoch # Rozłam w Radzie # Przyjęcie urodzinowe robi się mroczne Ciekawostki * Riordan zadedykował tę książkę swojej żonie Becky z dopiskiem: która zawsze prowadzi mnie przez Labirynt. * Magazyn „Kirkus Reviews” podsumowało Bitwe w Labiryncie następującym zdaniem: Zapomnij o Harrym Potterze - poznaj Percy'ego Jacksona, dołącz do legionu fanów. en:The Battle of the Labyrinth es:La Batalla del laberinto de:Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth ru:Лабиринт Смерти fr:Percy Jackson : La Bataille du Labyrinthe Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy Kategoria:Książki autorstwa Ricka Riordana